Oka (TQB)
Oka (oh-ka) is a massive female grizzly bear with a broad head, patchy fur, sharp claws, soft shoulder fur, and dark, large eyes. __TOC__ Personality She has a short temper to most other bears. History Seekers Manga ''Toklo's Story : Oka was first seen taking good care of her cubs, Toklo and Tobi, by letting them play and finding bulbs for them to eat. She kept having to move dens because they were in another bear's territory. The bear was later revealed to be Toklo and Tobi's father, Haiko. She later got angry at Toklo when he covered Tobi with dirt, thinking he was dead. Later, she fought to protect her cubs from her mate, and they left the forest and headed for the mountains. : Seekers: The Original Series The Quest Begins : Quick tempered, Oka had a fierce nature, probably brought on from losing her first litter. She barely let her sickly cub, Tobi, out of her sight and often got angry with her other cub, Toklo, when he was stubborn or strong willed. When the three climbed the mountains, she allowed Tobi to sit on her back since he was sickly. She stopped to play with Toklo but regreted it when Tobi felt sick and night started to fall. Oka left for a bit in the morning then returned to find Toklo awake and Tobi dead. Anger pulsed through her when she saw her dead cub, rounding on Toklo. She spent most of the day with Tobi's dead body, sending him off to the bear spirits. She then took Toklo to the Great Salmon River. Oka then saved Toklo from Shoteka, a wily, and fierce male bear when Toklo fell into the river. She showed how much Tobi's death had affected her by sending Toklo away, telling him to leave the territory. : Many days later, Oka was brought to the Bear Bowl, weak, skinny, and stricken with grief. She slowly befriended Lusa, a black bear cub, and admitted what she did to her cub, Toklo. One day, Oka was in a rage and attacked a smooth-pelt. She knew that she was going to be killed for it, and wished she could tell Toklo that she loved him as much as she had loved Tobi. She put faith in Lusa to find her lost cub, and tell him she was sorry. Great Bear Lake : As spirits, Oka and Tobi help Toklo get the courage and strength to swim all the way to Paw Print Island when he is at Great Bear Lake. When Shoteka is fighting Toklo, Oka gives advice to Toklo to use his speed. Smoke Mountain : In Smoke Mountain, as a spirit, she encourages Toklo to get out of the firebeast. She is not seen later, but is spoken about in ''Smoke Mountain when the bears are at the Big River. Toklo wishes for Oka and Tobi to be there with him. ''Spirits in the Stars : Oka and Tobi come to Toklo after Ujurak dies and Oka comforts him. When Toklo tells her that he is empty, she tells him he is not, for he has the spirit of the wild in him. : Trivia *In ''The Quest Begins, it says that she had a litter of cubs before Toklo and Tobi, but they all died before becoming adults. *Her name means 'water' in Chicksaw.http://forums.warriorcats.com/eve/forums/a/tpc/f/1881004082/m/61010088821 Quotes :"We can't save everyone...Not all the time" :—Oka to Toklo as she remembers Tobi, Spirits in the Stars, page 251 : :"You are not empty! You have the spirit of the wild in you" :—Oka to Toklo, Spirits in the Stars, page 251 : :"Swim Toklo! You can do it! We are with you!" :''-''Oka to Toklo, Great Bear Lake. Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Grizzly Bears Category:Toklo's Story Characters Category:The Quest Begins Characters Category:Females Category:Great Bear Lake Characters Category:Smoke Mountain Characters Category:Spirits in the Stars Characters Category:Deceased